


玫瑰碎片·阿吽

by Gn0ss1enne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OOC, be
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne
Summary: 岩泉推着球车从器材室走向肿着眼泡的及川：“王牌二传手，请问可以给我托球吗？”……前行的人与后悔的人永远无法再碰面了，你早就明了了，及川彻。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, 及岩及, 阿吽
Kudos: 2





	玫瑰碎片·阿吽

1

“ 垃 —— 圾 —— 川 —— ！你给我出来！！！！ ”

他刚刚只是拉开两人阳台上连通的门，如往常一样找及川一起写作业，谁能告诉他为什么从天而降一盆海藻？！更可恶的是，阳台那边通向及川卧室的门还被锁上了。岩泉一气鼓鼓地锤着及川家大门。

“ 来了！ ” 清亮的声音响起，女主人趿着拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒地走来，拉开了门， “ 呀，小一，你这是怎么了？ ” 及川妈妈惊讶地看向头顶一撮海藻的小朋友。

“ 彻妈妈，对不起 …… 失礼了。 ” 小岩泉抿着嘴为刚才的无礼行为向及川妈妈鞠躬道歉，弯腰的那一刻，头上湿答答的海藻也掉了下来，尴尬的小岩泉刚想捡起这滩海藻却听到从里屋传来及川彻的大笑声，眼圈蓦地就红了。及川妈妈温柔地拿衣袖擦了擦小岩泉的脑袋，又捏了捏他的脸蛋： “ 小一快去揍他！这里妈妈来收拾就好了。 ”

……

及川妈妈爱花，尤其善养玫瑰，屋中常年飘散着玫瑰缱绻的花香，及川彻会对甜腻腻的东西情有独钟大概也是受此影响；岩泉一不同，他随爸爸一样好喝茶，家里总有一股清雅的茶香，但最近爸爸的朋友送了一盒别的茶叶，泡出来的茶不仅味道很苦，就连空气都变得苦涩了起来。小及川不喜欢这个味道，闻到这个味道就会感到莫名的难过，也就不爱去他家玩了。

小岩泉很是不高兴，拜托爸爸可不可以不要喝这个茶了，岩泉爸爸此前苦恼找不到理由扔掉这盒茶叶，总觉得浪费了朋友的心意，听到小岩泉的请求后长舒一口气，正好可以抵消掉心中的愧疚了。小岩泉又问爸爸有没有闻起来甜甜的茶，他想喝甜甜的茶，爸爸思索后最终订了关东地区的足柄茶，这是一种香气鲜嫩温和，甘甜味与苦涩感比较均衡的茶叶。

结果呢？小岩泉还没来得及邀请小及川来尝尝爸爸新买的茶就被他捉弄了一番。

2

两个小朋友的父母们是国科院化学所的同班生，毕业后又都留校任职，进而关系很好。青叶城西教育学区旁边的公寓是一层两户的，两家在买房子的时候干脆直接占了一层，想着住个对门也方便来往。爸妈们由于工作的缘故有时会非常忙碌，为了不让未来的小宝贝在童年时期感到孤单，便算计了一下，尽量让他们前后脚出生。就这样，小岩泉一呱呱坠地的一个多月后，小及川彻也出生了，据岩泉妈妈回忆说，小一在这天哭闹得厉害。

岩泉一，打小温柔又正直，被蚊虫叮咬时从不驱赶或消灭，他觉得这大概是蚊虫出现在世界上需完成的使命，尽管随后会痛痒得难受；班上的同学被高年级欺负时也是第一个站出来保护，有的时候会看到高年级被一颗举着扫帚的张牙舞爪的刺头赶走，有的时候岩泉妈妈也会在家等到一个垂头丧气鼻青脸肿的儿子。岩泉妈妈对这样的儿子虽是心疼，但仍会做顿美味的晚餐来奖励小岩泉的勇敢与无畏，并告诉他： “ 小一啊，如果每次都率先想到保护别人，我们自己首先要变得强大起来才可以呢。 ”

及川彻，长了一张单纯无害的脸，但鬼点子多得很，还总爱戏弄岩泉一。他是招蚊虫的体质，夏天免不了遭受蚊虫攻击，及川彻对它们可没有那莫名其妙的同理心，见一个杀一个，决不允许这讨厌的东西弄脏他的皮肤。但和小岩泉在一起的时候，小岩泉不同意他做这种事情，于是只要有蚊虫被小及川吸引过来，他就看好时机冲出房间关上门，留小岩泉一个人在里面和蚊虫相亲相爱。话虽如此，小及川每次买止痒膏的时候都会给小岩泉多带几管： “ 真是的，明明是我更爱挨咬，小岩身上的包怎么比我还多。 ” 

……

“喂，说好今天交保护费的吧，快点拿出来。”眼看着堵在男厕门口的高年级攥着小及川的衣领就 要把他往墙上推，小岩泉不假思索地抬起草地里浇花的水管就往高年级身上滋去。

“ 妈的！谁啊！ ” 高年级松开小及川，一把抢过水管扔在地上， “ 又是你，小刺头，放学后你给我等着。 ”

小及川淡定地对着镜子整理自己的领子，试图把它恢复到妈妈给熨烫整齐的优雅样子： “ 这次没有用扫帚，小岩你找到新武器了喔。 ”

“ 他堵你你不会反抗吗笨蛋川！ ” 小岩泉紧绷的神经还没有放松下来，左顾右盼地看着周围。

“ 正义使者小岩这不是来解救我了嘛。 ” 小及川边说边往外走，将裤兜里藏着本来要准备吓唬岩泉，刚才打算甩到高年级脸上的毛毛虫随手往旁边的草地里一扔。

……

小及川翘掉了最后一节自习课，又在放学铃声响起后回来找小岩泉一起走。他领着小岩泉走到去往校门必经的一棵大树下： “ 我们就在这里等他吧。 ”

“ 及川你要干什么？ ”

“ 急什么，白痴。 ”

“ 哟，你们还真在等我啊。 ” 果然是这个看起来最不好惹的高年级，岩泉想。

“ 怎么着？要么交保护费，要么想办法不交保护费。 ” 高年级说道。

“ 我们才不会交给你这个大块头！ ” 小及川不着痕迹地挡在小岩泉前，声音中还有带有一丝颤抖。

“ 那你是要和我打一架吗？ ” 高年级不屑道。

“ 打就打！ ” 小岩泉刚向前探头，颇有豁出去战斗一番的架势，就被小及川反手推着往后退了一步，随着高年级步步逼近，只见小及川迅速从裤兜里拿出一把剪刀，把捆在树干上的透明的鱼线剪断，一桶污水倾头而下，正好倒在高年级所站的位置。

小及川拽着小岩泉掉头就往校门口跑，还一边回头冲高年级大喊： “ 傻子才跟你单挑，略略略！ ”

跑出两里路后，小及川看后面没有人追上来，便拉住小岩泉气喘吁吁地停下。小岩泉的思绪还停留在及川彻对高年级干的恶作剧上，脑中一片空白，直到被一个脑瓜崩弹醒才反应过来： “ 垃圾川！你刚才是不是说我傻子！ ”

“ 嘿嘿，哪有。小岩背我回家吧。 ”

“ 干嘛，我哪里背得动你啊 ……” 小及川慢慢把裤腿撩上去，露出好长一条血口子， “ 你这是怎么搞的啊笨蛋川！！ ” 岩泉蹲下来紧张地看着流血的口子，边吹气边用袖子轻轻地擦去伤口周围的血迹。

“ 小岩拐杖，快站起来了，搀着我回家。 ”

小岩泉刚起身就被小及川的右手勾住了脖子，身形还没稳住，小及川左手顺势递来的书包已经怼在了胸前： “ 喏，你背在前面。 ”

小岩泉左手搂在小及川后腰上，右手托着胸前的书包，频频地侧头注意他的步伐，追问着伤口的由来。

“ 哎呀好丢人的，器材室那个旧梯子上有个破损的地方翘起来了我没看见，又要被带到医院打针了 ……”

“ 笨蛋川 …… 垃圾川 …… 你才是大傻子 ……”

一个前心后背挂着书包，另一个划破了腿，一瘸一拐地叫他搀着，压得他走路都左摇右摆。夕阳将他们的影子拉得很长，勾肩搭背、歪歪扭扭着，还要嬉笑怒骂，即便受了伤也一刻不肯停。

3

及川钟爱密码学，岩泉知道。起初是因为愧疚于过分戏弄岩泉想要道歉，却又含着小男孩的别扭，只好通过密码表达。第一次收到纸条的时候，小岩泉还解不出来这些一点一横的东西，急得直掉金豆豆，小及川在一侧看得傻了眼，爸爸教我的时候我学得可快了，天天旁观自己解各种密码的家伙为什么能这么呆？

“ 阿一，这只是普通的摩斯密码，对着表查就可以了 …… 你别 …… 想得太复杂了 ……” 小及川挠挠头， “ 我还没偏移呢 ……”

摩斯密码用得多了，二人便对它很熟悉了，也不再将密码只用作道歉的媒介。初中时，两个中二未半的小朋友总是喜欢弄一些特殊的东西来显得与众不同，比如班主任从没看懂在课堂中截获的小纸条上究竟写的是什么。二人同时拥有手机的时候，恰逢及川非要拉着岩泉一起学习凯撒密码的使用，迫不及待地给岩泉发了一条讯息： “VQVBG! ” 岩泉知道及川对于他早出生 39 天这件事耿耿于怀，于是将偏移量定为 39 （也就是 13 ）来破译密文。果不其然，又在骂他 ——“IDIOT! ”

凯撒密码也用得得心应手后，便不再满足于此，及川将目光投向了维热纳尔密码，这种加密算法是需要一个密钥的。尽管两人不谋而合想到了将他们的姓氏组合成密钥，但对于谁的姓氏在前还是征讨了一番：及川要求自己的在前，岩泉觉得这样不顺口。赖皮及川便提出用自己最擅长的鲁班锁来与岩泉比试，谁先拼好算谁赢，把谁的名字放在前。岩泉心里跟明镜似的知道自己肯定会输，也就随着他去了，于是 “OIIWA” 这个密钥就诞生了。及川笑得眉眼弯弯，得意地迎接这个结果时，难得地良心发现自己对岩泉有点太霸道了，轻踢了一下他的小腿： “ 小岩，你有想加入的社团吗，我可以和你一起。 ” 他早就注意到路过体育馆排球队训练时小岩流连的目光，所以意料之中的 ——“ 排球社吧，怎么样？ ”

初入排球社时，及川吃了不少苦头，他是天生的毛细血管脆弱体质，仅是平时跑步后腿上都会出现淤点淤斑，更别说垫球了。一次训练后，及川举着青青紫紫的胳膊同岩泉一道回家时，心血来潮地扮出一幅指挥家的样子： “ 小岩你说，如果某位音乐家写出一章破碎又难听的乐曲，你会想到将音符位序对应维热纳尔密码来试着翻译一下吗？ ” 及川爱听古典乐，岩泉也知道，尽管这与他的性子看起来并不相符。

“ 某位音乐家的话，我大概不会去特别注意到吧。但如果是及川你啊，大概不会让它变得难听吧，即便想要表达的地方很难谱出美妙的旋律，你也会试图用和弦或者另一只手的旋律去弥补吧。 ”

“ 小岩！我才没指我自己啦，不过你怎么这么懂我！可惜我不会弹琴，不然这种表达方式真的好具有浪漫主义色彩啊。 ”

“ 及川你别挥了，不痛吗？ ”

“ 呜呜小岩又不懂我了，疼痛总是能让我记住些什么的，比如小岩真的很喜欢打排球，所以我要努力为他托出最棒的球。 ”

4

高中的三年，大概是及川与岩泉最难捱的日子，一切像是把岁岁年年的不幸都压缩到了一起释放，突如其来又接连不断。

先是高一那年，双方父母一道接受某知名药厂的聘用，起初只是工作更加忙碌了起来，居家时间变少，岩泉和及川要自行解决三餐。接着爸妈们搬去了单位提供的公寓，经常打打电话或定期回来看望孩子们，两家一起吃顿大餐。后来声形都不再，只有干涩的邮件作为纽带互通着双方的生活。最后，无故地，一点消息都没有了。

岩泉与及川那时虽然懂得多，但也依然葆有着孩子的天真，猜想父母大概是参与了什么国家保密级别的工作吧。

暑假早晨八点半钟的光景，以往会是阳光从吹扬的窗帘缝隙中钻进来，调皮地在及川彻脸上跳跃着，他一定会被这抓不住的小精灵恼得无奈睁眼，想要伸手将被子拉过头顶挡住它们，果不其然地摸了个空，被子又被踢到床下去了，最后只好放弃挣扎，一个鱼跃从床上弹起。岩泉一呢，听到闹钟响起皱了皱眉，不情愿地摸索着摁掉，半眯着眼掀开被子赤足走到厚重的窗帘前，转身背向它，反手将阳光放进来。

但今天比阳光与闹钟来的更早的，是陌生又急促的敲门声。两家门前的走廊就像是无端从中间生出了一条对称轴，穿着相同警服的人拿着相同的物品，以同频甚至同力道的方式打破晨间的寂静。两人睡眼惺忪地打开自家大门， “ 请问这是及川 / 岩泉先生的住所吗？我们是警视厅组织犯罪对策总务课的，现怀疑及川 / 岩泉先生及其夫人与一项重案有关，这是我们的搜查令，请协助我们进行调查。 ” 瞧，连说的话都是一样的，还同步越过及川彻 / 岩泉一进入家中。他们似乎还没有回过神来，呆呆地望着对方。

……

那天的搜查没有得到什么结果，毕竟父母们搬离这里也一年有余了，连曾经没有带走的生活痕迹都随时间消磨得剩很少了。没过多久，那些警官又找上门来，希望他们去配合做些调查。两个人这几天的交流很少，似乎不知道说些什么，看着同样恍惚又倦怠的脸，岩泉一主动伸手握住了及川彻的手。

谁也给不到谁温暖，明明都一样的凉。

审讯时间很短，毕竟二人确实对父母的新工作几乎一无所知，然而今天警官告诉他们，父母涉嫌制毒，现下落不明，但疑似在毒枭销毁研究所时身亡。

一位警官看他们状态很不好，主动将他们送回，下车时嗫嚅着想说些什么，终是化为一句叹息。他抱了抱两个孩子，目送着他们进了公寓大楼。两人出电梯后将要分别时，及川彻拉了下岩泉一的衣摆： “ 小岩，我不敢一个人呆在家。 ”

岩泉一将及川彻领进门后被他从后抱住，温热的液体透过单薄的上衣将岩泉的后颈打湿一片。岩泉转过身来，紧箍住及川的肩膀，把脸贴进他棕褐色的发中，强忍着泪水道： “ 一起住吧，我们，以后。 ”

“ 我想把妈妈养的玫瑰搬过来 ……”

“ 好。 ”

生活总是要继续，两人在经历一段低迷之后，又重新振作了起来，努力寻找一些父母留下的蛛丝马迹，两人打心底里是不相信的，从小教育他们正义正直的父母是不会做出这样违背良心的事情的。

及川率先发现了什么，父亲有一些邮件中用到了些许文绉绉的话，以前他虽然会建议及川多看书，但不同场合的用语同样经常提醒及川要注意分别。他开始将父亲邮件中的奇怪语句摘出，想到以前父亲经常与他玩密文通讯，可以说及川对密码学的兴趣就是由父亲启蒙的，他太熟悉父亲设密的套路了，摘录、逆序、偏移、解码，得到的讯息令他惊诧万分：

“ 小彻，不要相信任何人，保护好自己。 ”

少年及川是怀有个人英雄主义理想的，就像小学时一个人造了个机关给岩泉出气一样。他不仅不会将讯息告诉他，还会选择优先保护他。

岩泉没有什么新的收获，垂头丧气的。开学前一天临睡时，他转头看向及川，尽管入目一片漆黑，但他听到对方也转头看向他，便说道： “ 及川，毕业后我想做警察，我想把事情查清楚。 ” 及川没说什么，照往常一样将他的一条手臂拉近抱在怀中，这就是要睡了。

5

“ 啪。 ”

排球砸向及川彻手臂却依旧不受控地向后飞去，随着更低沉的又一声 “ 嘭 ” ，最后一年的春高倏地画上了句号。这一刻，及川彻心中居然在打趣自己，我是什么悲情剧的男主角吗？父母下落不明，与幼驯染相依为命，赛场上依旧年年败给宿敌小牛若，现在还被讨厌的天才后辈小飞雄成功复仇。

到底，高中三年，及川彻带领的青叶城西一次都没有打进全国大赛。

及川彻遵守承诺请了全队的拉面，与三年级的队友们回到体育馆进行了最后一次加练，没有想象中的痛哭流涕、难舍难分，大家在皎洁的月光下给彼此送上了最真挚的祝福，笑着相约在大学赛场上再见。

然而在回家的路上，两人一言不发。

甫一进门，他就开始翻找以前买回来藏好的烟和酒，明明什么都不会，跪在茶桌前硬是点了烟猛吸、开了酒瓶拼命灌，呛的鼻涕眼泪糊了满脸也不过是拿袖子随便一抹。

“ 小岩！你过来！你跟我说，这是我应得的吗？是，我不够小飞雄有天赋，也没有小牛若那样的身体素质，但我没有努力吗！这就是我应得的了吗！凭什么啊，凭什么别人阖家团圆幸福美满，凭什么别人在全国赛上大放异彩，我算什么啊？我算什么啊！！！！ ”

岩泉抿着嘴走过来，试图抽掉他指缝间的烟，却被胡乱反抗的及川烫了手臂。

“ 嘶 ——” 岩泉猛吸一口气，及川反应过来将烟头在左手掌心摁灭，泪眼婆娑地摸过岩泉的手臂： “ 小岩对不起，对不起，你痛不痛 ……” 话音未落就朝着烟头的痕迹吻去，起初是嘴唇轻柔地反复触碰，渐渐变成了小兽一般的舔舐，嘴里囫囵不清地说着 “ 对不起 ” 三个字。

岩泉觉得心脏痛得厉害，是呀，为什么凭什么，他们要承受这些事情呢。他觉得他快疯了，他也跪在茶桌前，拿起及川杯中剩下的酒大口大口地咽下去，夹住及川买的烟点燃便送往嘴里吸，他们经历的苦涩哪是烟和酒可以同比的。手臂上濡湿的感觉消失了，他看到及川盯着他叼住烟的嘴，他就是疯了吧 —— 猛吸一口烟后捏着及川的下巴，朝他口中渡去。及川被突如其来的烟气呛得连鼻孔都在向外吐着白雾，红着眼扒着他胳膊对他任性道： “ 我还要，我还要酒！ ”

这一夜，他们以口渡烟以口渡酒，烟酒耗尽了便相拥亲吻，将对方的唾液与泪水全部吞入腹中，他们不知道，是不是这样就可以帮助对方分担一些痛苦了呢？

只是高中的排球比赛落下了帷幕，他们还有升学考试，还有追寻父母下落的任务。两个小孩子心智的成长再次被迫加速，以至于醉宿的次日清早便冷静了下来。他们一同收拾前夜弄出的满地狼藉，不自觉抬头却恰好对视的那一刻，在晨曦的微光中与对方清澈的眼眸中分别看到了狼狈的自己。

“ 噗 —— 小岩，我现在好丑。 ” 及川抓了抓自己的鸟窝头。

“ 我也丑， ” 岩泉蹭去眼角的眼屎， “ 未来，还要一起加油啊。 ”

“ 嗯！！ ”

话虽这么说，道理也都懂，但当步入寒冷萧瑟的冬季，再炽烈的热情也不免被冷却一大半。及川又开始偷偷抽起了烟，他要考取的是爸妈们曾就读的国科院化学所，岩泉知道他的压力很大，也便睁只眼闭只眼随他去了。

及川睡觉本就不老实，爱蹬被子，压力大了之后，加之过去的事情总是萦绕在他心头，连噩梦都变得多了起来。尽管岩泉曾教过他，如果做了噩梦就用力呼气，这样可以快点醒来。但及川有时惊醒后还是会哭着把沉睡中的岩泉啃醒，是的，不是亲吻，就是要把他的嘴唇咬破。哭得神志不清的时候，吸着他唇上的鲜血，压着声音喊： “ 小岩，你记住现在的疼痛，这是我的痛，你知道吗，这是我的痛！ ” 岩泉放任他去咬，一下下拍着及川日渐单薄的后背，抚着他的头： “ 我知道，我在这，我会记住。 ”

及川的压力随着入学考试的临近仿佛呈指数增加，他开始避开岩泉的视野去触碰烟头。若不是洗澡时及川忘记拿睡衣，从拉开的浴室门缝向外伸出赤裸的手臂接到岩泉递过的衣物，他就瞒得天衣无缝了。及川像往常一样爬上床，看到岩泉已经闭眼躺好，便要伸手关上台灯。刚有所动作，岩泉一个翻身将他压在身下。岩泉抓起他的手腕，将袖子撸到肘部以上，指着臂部的星星点点给他看： “ 这是什么？嗯？及川彻，你告诉我这是什么？ ” 及川对此满不在乎，笑着说： “ 那怎么办呢小岩？我还想用刀子划。 ”

岩泉一被激得气红了脸，他可以接受及川胡言乱语，对他做蛮横任性的举动，甚至眼中丧失一些生活的光彩都没关系，但他不能忍受及川彻自我伤害。他猛地低头咬住及川的下唇： “ 想要疼是吗？好啊，我都给你！ ” 这也不是亲吻，甚至比及川噩梦那天咬得更狠，看到上下嘴唇都溢了血珠后，岩泉一只手掐住他的两颊，逼他张开嘴。他伸舌进去，企图将及川的舌头勾出，及川脸上的笑意更重了，他不仅主动将舌头伸出，感受着岩泉的牙齿刮过他的舌尖，更是把手向下伸去揉搓岩泉睡裤中的一坨鼓包。

岩泉一被这越线的动作又激了一下，两人以前亲吻的时候不是没有感到过对方的隆起，一概都含糊过去了，岩泉自认为爱护他、呵护他，姑且不可以做这种事情。然而此刻他也明白了，及川彻从来就是欠的，他不懂你给他的怜惜，不懂你把他放在心窝窝上的疼爱。他将及川的睡裤与内裤一同剥下，跪在他的双腿间，冷情地像执行指令一样去激活及川的欲望。

及川彻像是主动从本体剥离开了，戏谑地看着岩泉肆意地将他套弄后 ，又把他翻了个身，笑得恣意的小孩乖顺地将头埋进羽绒枕，配合着岩泉在身后生疏又急迫的动作。外物进入他的时候，头发凌乱的脑袋仍旧沉在枕头中，像是失去了生机一般。岩泉不再动作，伸手攥住他额前的头发，猛地将他的头向后拉——那乖张的脸憋得通红。岩泉瞪大双眼死死盯住及川，带着不加掩饰的怒意：“我还活在你身边，”接着便松开手，任由脑袋垂落回去，“及川彻，你听好，我们必须一同活着！你想痛，好，可以，我陪你，我都陪你！”在及川彻视野中，床头柜上的烟灰缸被一只牵过无数次的熟悉的手拿起，随即听到身后传来沉重的撞击声，眼泪瞬间飙出他的眼眶，他连忙伸手向后抓去，带着哭腔：“小岩你放下，小岩我不这样了，小岩我求你了……”

及川彻，我的内心深处也是有你无法想象的爱以及你难以置信的愤怒，若我不能获得满足其中之一，便会纵容另一个。

……

一场伴随着双方妥协让步的 “ 斗争 ” 平息后，及川彻抽噎着窝在岩泉一怀中，他们各点一支烟，没有吸，只是虔诚地举着。在这寂静又冰冷的夜里，他们就像卖火柴的小女孩一样，靠着烟头的光与温度维系对未来生活所剩无几的美好幻想。

那段灰暗的时光里他们干过太多荒唐的事，拥抱亲吻早已是频繁的日常，肉体宣泄往往成了其后续的收尾，及川还是会不自觉地将自己埋在枕头里，然而身后的快感与痛感总是不断提醒着他 —— 他依旧存在于这个充满苦楚的世界上。某一次事后，不知是哪里刺激了及川的泪腺，他哭得停不下来。岩泉绞尽了脑汁，把他从床上抱去浴室清理好，温柔地为他穿上衣服，牵起他的手往学校走去。他们翻了墙，拿出以前配好的备用钥匙，自那天后第一次回到了体育馆。

岩泉推着球车从器材室走向肿着眼泡的及川： “ 王牌二传手，请问可以给我托球吗？ ”

6

草长莺飞的四月，还不到玫瑰的盛开的季节，及川彻与岩泉一均已如愿以偿，分别被国科院化学所与警察学校录取。国科院离公寓路程很近，警察学校却是在另一座城市。及川彻每天完成课业后便回到公寓休息，长假期才难能等到岩泉一回趟家。暂时卸下包袱的两人变得聚少离多，反而使他们更加珍惜在一起的时光。

……

岁月匆匆，及川顶着优秀毕业生的头衔接受了来自父母们曾就职的那所药厂的邀请，岩泉同年进入警视厅组织犯罪对策部实习。就像是复刻了父母的生活轨迹一样，及川也搬去了单位提供的宿舍。不同的是，他除了玫瑰花，什么也没带走。药物的研制工作紧张而忙碌，警厅过往的卷宗杂乱而繁复，及川与岩泉起初在临睡前还有些许通话的时间，随着岩泉转正后划入前辈的小队，跟队接手大大小小的案子，常常日夜颠倒，也不再与及川的作息对得上时间。

最近收到了多起聚众吸毒的举报，前辈带领他的小队由吸毒者顺藤摸瓜寻到贩毒马仔，意外的是，苗头都指向某个沉寂数年的制毒集团。后续的推进太困难了，如果一个毒贩的上线或下线在一定时间内联系不上他，那么这些人将会永远地消失，仅以现阶段的侦查手段几乎不再可能找到他们了。岩泉一很焦急，他翻遍了前几年的相关卷宗，直觉告诉他这些案件的背后一定与当时父母们的失踪有关，他当机立断给及川打了电话，试图劝说他迅速离职。

“ 及川，你 …… 最近在干些什么？ ”

“ 啊小岩！很久没有给我来电了呢，最近新一批药物正在进行临床前试验，每天看数据我头都大了。小岩最近在做些什么呢？ ” 及川语气轻快。

“ 最近啊 …… 跟了个新案子 …… 那个，及川啊，我觉得爸爸妈妈的事情要有眉目了。 ”

“…… 嗯。那，小岩要保护好自己，很想你。 ”

及川难得纯情起来不免让岩泉红了耳尖： “ 好，呃 …… 我也是。 ”

……

自那之后，岩泉专用的警视厅邮箱中隔三差五地会收到一些匿名举报邮件，他将邮件一事告诉前辈，前辈安排妥当后率队出警接连端掉了好几个小窝点。立功受奖的事情轮不到岩泉，前辈还总是喋喋不休地追问邮件的来源。

警视厅为此系列案件又特地召回了八年前特大贩毒案的专案组成员，要求前辈的小队共同配合，争取早日破案。又是一封匿名邮件，这次直接发送给了警视总监，邮件中毒品窝藏地点、涉案人数、房区分区及监控位置、可潜入路线及近期计划标示得一清二楚，专案组当即召开紧急会议，商讨作战方案，决定兵分几路进行围剿与突破。岩泉一在此次行动中需独自带领一支突击小队攻破实验区。行动总指挥接下来开始介绍各区人员分布，在实验区一众化学家的照片当中，那张顶着棕褐色头发的面庞似乎被放得格外大，岩泉闭上眼睛用力地呼气，再睁开，照片还在那里。

“ 及川彻，毕业于国科院化学所，最出色的优秀毕业生之一，他研制的抗躁郁药物是现在市面上最有效的那款， ” 岩泉一心中一凛， “ 上头明令，这个人要活着带回来。 ”

7

所以当岩泉队长带着队员们悄然逼近实验区时，尽管已经在开会时看过任务目标的照片，尽管看似做好了充足的心理准备，还是被空气中飘来的古典乐声撞红了眼眶。

突击队冲破最后这道房门后，及川彻盘腿坐在茶桌前微笑地看着他们，岩泉一终于承受不住眼中难耐的酸涩。

岩泉一在及川彻心目中一直是个坚定有力的少年，这个少年却在此刻此地为他流泪，被迫承受着眼前带来的现实冲击时，依旧小心翼翼地央求他说些什么为自己开脱。及川来到这里站稳脚跟后，总试图还原幼年时的生活，他也确实做到了 —— 每日看花、听风、说笑、饮茶，无非是少了爸爸妈妈们和小岩而已，那么他要做的，就是替他们把这些时光过完。及川彻不是没有想过美梦结束的那天，但岩泉现在可怜得像条被抛弃的狗，如同当年事发后他们颓废相拥的晚上，不得不依靠互相给予温暖来捱过漆黑冰冷的夜，却在明亮炽热的白天无力挽回任何事情的样子 —— 这是及川最憎恨的一段日子。

“ 小岩，人与人的每种强烈关系都充满了圈套，假如你希望这种关系得以延续，就要避免这些圈套。 ” 及川已经很不耐了，这场景惹得他头痛。他起身扫视站在岩泉身后的这些全副武装还失礼地端着家伙对着他的人，将插兜的右手缓缓抬起，一边鄙夷地笑着说： “Why so serious?” 一边将手伸向大衣内兜。

“ 砰。 ”

枪声响起。

这一刻，仿佛时间与空间都被摁下了慢放键。岩泉觉得自己清晰地看到子弹是如何从枪膛中窜出，带起怎样的火花，枪口硝烟缭绕的刹那也错失了及川最后的眼神，那眼神分明回到了年少时，彼此依赖彼此信赖的最真诚且炙热的样子。岩泉不知道，短短这几年对于及川来说到底走了多远，他只有走到再也看不到小岩、听不到小岩、感受不到小岩的地方，才能无所顾忌地去做他认为对小岩好的事情。

“ 谁开的枪？！ ” 岩泉一用力地呼着气。

“ 长官对不起，我认为他试图对您造成伤害。 ”

“ 上级的指令是活捉！！活捉！！！！ ” 岩泉甚至破了音。

造化弄人吧，在左侧的内兜中，只有一支被子弹穿过的玫瑰花，残留的花瓣上还带有些许烧焦的痕迹。暗红的液体从及川的左胸口汩汩而出，好像连同他们共度的时光一起，时间归根结底也不过是一种消耗品。及川彻倒在地上，矮桌上泡好的两杯足柄茶被他带翻在地，他也用力地呼吸着，不知是在闻岩泉一最爱的那足柄茶香，还是未送出手的玫瑰花香。

前行的人与后悔的人永远无法再碰面了，你早就明了了，及川彻。

8

青城时期排球社团的后辈国见英出人意料地成为了钢琴家，以前训练中常一副无精打采的样子，演奏会上坐在钢琴前却神采奕奕。演出结束后，他主动拨号给久别的岩泉前辈： “ 及川前辈让我在这场演出后联系你。 ”

国见在电话里说，及川给他发了一段很难听的旋律，麻烦他谱成曲，再录下来发给他，至于乐谱，就在巡回演出的最后一站结束后寄给岩泉。岩泉独自坐在书房中解读琴谱中的信息，在虚拟钢琴上找键、数位数、摁下、松开，直至最后一个音结束。紧接着，寂静笼罩了他。这比及川非要在他看文件时凑过来发出叽叽喳喳的噪音更可怕。他将琴谱的旋律声部一个音一个音地按位数标记上对应的字母，然后盯住表格，用尺子比着，用手指点着，一行一列地找到对应的明文 ——“ 以后要更加注意安全，不要信别人，抱歉。世界上最棒的小岩，加油。 ”

岩泉一恍然大悟些什么，连忙登上警视厅邮箱翻看以前的邮件。他像只无头苍蝇一般杂乱无章地用密钥破解每封邮件的正文，得到的仅只是一堆乱码。他又去追踪发件人的 IP 地址，最后的位数虽然都不一样，但它们摆在一起看，岩泉却是过于熟悉了 ——610720 。

冰冷的感觉攥住了他的身体，挤压着他的心脏。及川彻有那么多种做将结局变得更糟糕的方式，为何偏偏是要去做自私的英雄？！

世界上还有比垃圾川更讨厌的人吗？没有！根本没有！岩泉伏案痛哭，泪水打湿了乐谱，他哭得满脸通红，放肆又难堪，一边大声抽噎着一边用袖口轻轻沾去上面的水痕。从小就学到男人要坚强，如今竟装作全然不知，在警校随年月沉淀的冷静、随时日练就的镇定，此刻都无法平复暴露软弱的自己，他根本无法利用这些外人看来无厘头的信号去为及川脱罪，他瞧不起这样无用的自己。

……

岩泉经常还会梦到及川倒下前的场景，不同的是，伴着那首乐曲，及川展示出他之前匿名举报的证据，在突击队员的保护下离开那里。走过自己身侧的时候，还将左侧内兜的玫瑰花插在自己左胸前的口袋里；有时也会梦到以前的日子，梦到年幼的小及川成功击退高年级，梦到放学回及川家吃及川妈妈做的好吃的饭菜，梦到上课用密码传小纸条但老师看不懂，梦到球场上二传手与主攻手配合默契击败乌野，梦到灰色记忆里色彩鲜明的一次次欢爱 ……

梦境爱抚他，现实折磨他。

他逐渐明白，真实世界中没有任何一个人是能够永远陪着另一个人的，人与人之间无论相聚多久，最后的结局都是别离。不是死别，就是生离。

但梦里不同。

在梦里，只要不去问是不是真的，就永远不会醒来。

**Author's Note:**

> 好朋友之间用密码通讯真的很有趣，尽管会花费一些时间，但这是你们独有的，像一条心照不宣的秘密隧道。  
> 另外，我本人很遵从的一点：要崇尚疼痛，因为疼痛总是能让我们记住些什么的。


End file.
